Against His Will
by Shiemi
Summary: COMPLETE! Slytherins gang up and curse Harry. What kind of curse was it? He discovers when he sees Snape and starts acting strange! SNARRY humour with sexual situations. ENDS IN FLUFF! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**An AU Humoristic fic **

**This fic will be short, like only two or three chapters. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Against His Will**

Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts started quite badly. Why? Because in the first day of classes a team of Slytherins under Draco Malfoy's leadership cursed him. What kind of curse was it? Harry was going to find out in his first Potions class and he wouldn't like it at all.

The green-eyed teen got up the morning of his second day of classes in Hogwarts and so far everything in his body was fine. What had Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Parkinson, and Goyle done to him anyway? They all had used their wands at the same time against him throwing some sort of orange coloured powder from them that sprinkled him all over, but nothing had happened so far! He expected to wake up with tentacles, three eyes, scales, fins, two heads, anything but normal.

Harry went to his Potions class accompanied by his two loyal friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were glad that so far he seemed normal. They had freaked out when all of those Slytherins had ganged up against their friend to curse him. Ron kept laughing at the lack of magic skills shown by so many Slytherins together, but Harry and Hermione weren't so sure. They knew better and the smirks on those students definitely had to mean something.

The Gryffindor golden trio entered the Potions dungeon and quickly occupied their seats waiting for the Potions master to arrive and the class to start. They didn't have to wait long for the greasy haired and long nosed horrible professor to enter graciously, robes billowing magnificently. He addressed the class quickly and started his so called teaching.

Harry started to breathe uncontrollably, not knowing what was wrong with him. It had started since the teacher had gotten into the dungeon. The teen could feel strange chills running down his spine and shivered completely out of control.

The class started to brew the first potion of the school year, but Harry's hands kept trembling. He wondered if he had somehow developed Parkinson disease, which was funny since one of the students that had cursed him had been Pansy... Trying to push those thoughts away Harry tried to brew his potion in vain, knowing full well what that would trigger, but that wasn't the only problem. As too many roots fell into his potion his cauldron exploded and Snape came, his face full of rage. "What are you doing, Mr. Potter? Trying to destroy my classroom? Twenty points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class!"

To everyone's horror, except the Slytherins of course, Harry replied with a 'woof' and started to jump up and down, up and down in front of the Potions master. He couldn't control it and inside he was terribly ashamed of what he was doing. Suddenly he changed the doggy behaviour and started meowing at the shocked Snape. The man's face was priceless, but kept getting redder and redder with rage that would explode in any second. Harry purred and got on all fours and started going around the teacher, crawling between the man's legs. "POTTER! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING? TEN ADDITIONAL POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND STOP THE FOOLISH BEHAVIOUR!"

But Harry didn't stop. He couldn't stop himself. Still on all fours he started to 'moo' as if he were a cow. The rage on the Potions master was definitely evident and the man added: "DETENTION FOR YOU STARTING TONIGHT, MR. POTTER! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Harry was suddenly able to speak, but what came out of his mouth wasn't expected: "Someone help me! I cannot friggin' stop it! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" Then he started to sing like a rooster walking on two legs, but crouched and with his arms bended as if they were wings.

Severus Snape frowned and surprised the students by dismissing the class. After everyone was gone except the foolish acting Harry he used _Petrificus Totalus _on the teen and levitated the boy into his office. He took a deep breath before unpetrifying Harry and asking. "What is wrong with you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes were suddenly glazed and he wrapped his arms around the Potions master. Snape was quick to separate the boy from his body. "Stop this already! Describe how you got cursed so I can undo the curse, Potter!"

Harry kept trying to regain control of his body and speak, but couldn't. He was horrified as he felt what his body was about to do. He lifted his wand and made his robes and clothes disappear completely. Then he was chained, a chain around his neck, and chains around his hands and feet. Snape stood up as this was going too far. The Potions master had never been more horrified in all his life.

Just then someone knocked on his door and he noticed that the door was unlocked. "Who is it?" He asked feeling very nervous.

Dumbledore's voice came through. "It's me, Severus! May I come in?"

Severus Snape stared horrified at the chained naked boy that was meowing at him amd moving in a seductive way. He quickly summoned a blanket and covered Harry with it. "You can come in, headmaster."

Albus entered and looked at Snape curiously. Snape's hands were sweating and the Potions master definitely looked very nervous. "I was waiting outside for your class to end, but as you dismissed early and I really needed to speak with you about the potions I asked you to brew during the summer I..." The sound of meowing interrupted Dumbledore. "Do you have a cat in here, Severus? I didn't know you owned one."

Snape swore in his mind for forgetting to cast a Silencing charm on Harry. "I think Argus must have left Mrs. Norris around at some point, headmaster. She might leave soon." Just then the meowing stopped and there was high-pitched barking.

Both Snape and Dumbledore blinked and Dumbledore chuckled before saying: "I didn't know Mrs. Norris could bark too."

Snape wanted the earth to swallow him whole, but tried to keep up the act. "Magical animals have the strangest abilities, don't they?"

The sound changed again and they could here: "Meh meh! Meh meh!"

"A sheep?" Asked Dumbledore now looking curiously at the corner where there was a black thick blanket covering something. Snape gulped as the headmaster kept looking at the blanket. "It does sound like the sheep is under that blanket, Severus? Can I take a look?"

Severus got in front of the blanket and shook his head. "This is a very dangerous creature so it's better to leave it alone."

"I thought you said it was Mrs. Norris, Severus?", Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he approached the corner about and placed his hand on the blanket to remove it.

* * *

_You can review if you find it funny or simply like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: As per a word usage correction submitted by **darkdranzer** eliminated he word 'elope.' Thanks! Corrections are very welcome!

Enjoy! I know this fic is evil. I know.

* * *

Chapter 2

Snape covered his face when Dumbledore removed the blanket. "What do we have here?", the headmaster chuckled. Severus uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief. Harry was fully clothed and the chains had disappeared, but... "Ever since I heard the meowing I could see Mr. Potter here, although he was naked and chained at first. He managed to change the scene after acting like a sheep. Do not worry, Severus. I know a curse when I see one and the students had just left the class so I know you weren't doing anything to Mr. Potter here."

Snape had never felt more humiliated in his entire life. At this point he could really murder Potter for his embarrassment. The headmaster had a trick or two if he was able to see or figure what was under the blanket... "I can explain."

"Sure you can, Severus! As I told you before, do not wor..." Harry started to oink at that point, but Dumbledore touched him and that seemed to calm the curse. "Who did this to you, Mr. Potter?"

The teen was panting, feeling equally or even more humiliated than the Potions master. "It was a group of Slytherins, all from my year."

Snape's face contorted at the accusation. "Do you have any proof to accuse students from my House?"

"I have witnesses, professor", said Harry with a glare. Snape approached him and the curse went into effect yet again. Harry embraced the Potions master and started to lick the teacher's neck, while Snape tried to get the boy off of him.

Dumbledore seemed amused. "It is a strange curse indeed, a very strong one. How many students cursed you, Mr. Potter?" Harry was purring while rubbing his body against the Potions master's. Dumbledore grabbed the teen by the robes and pulled him from Severus. Again, being touched by the headmaster made the curse subside and Harry was panting again and almost looked on the verge of tears.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Parkinson, and Goyle. They all used their wands at the same time on me, sir." Harry was still panting and started to moan wanting to approach the Potions master, but Dumbledore held him back with incredible force.

"We definitely have a problem here. They made sure to make the curse very strong. It was very well planned. The combination of making you act like animals and... a little strange in other aspects at the same time must only mean one thing. At least one of the attackers did the spell a bit wrongly. I believe the real purpose was to make you fall in love with the Potions master, not act like animals."

"Crabbe or Goyle must have screwed up", replied Harry in a forceful tone trying to keep a good distance between him and Snape.

"Severus, you will have to stay away from Mr. Potter for the time being."

"He has detention tonight, headmaster."

"You will have to cancel it, Severus. For the well being of the both of you."

"Is there a way to break the curse?", asked Harry pleadingly.

"I am afraid I have bad news for the both of you. Not even all the teachers teamed together would be able to break that spell", said Dumbledore with a sigh, looking tired and worried. "Sometimes, the most complicated spells can be broken with the simplest of things. Have you read any fairy tales, Mr. Potter?"

Harry paled. "You are not telling me that we have to kiss to break the curse, right?" Snape also paled.

"Unfortunately, yes. But..." Potions master and student looked intently at the headmaster. "If the kiss doesn't work, we will have a real problem because it will mean that more... intimacy will be needed to break it."

"WHAT?", reacted teacher and student at the same time.

"Those students knew very well what they were doing, precisely to make the curse unbreakable. They knew that Severus would never lay a hand on you, Mr. Potter."

"Well, that's good to know! Does that mean I'm stuck like this for life? I don't have to go to Potions classes anymore, right?"

"Oh my!", was Dumbledore's reply before getting into a deep thinking pose.

Snape rolled his eyes and moved closer to his desk triggering the curse again as he was close to Harry. Harry grabbed the man and his hand went to the man's groin and started to massage the area. "POTTER! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

Dumbledore had to separate Harry from Snape yet again, looking frustrated and sad, but he wasn't the only frustrated one. Harry clenched his teeth and angry tears filled his emerald orbs. Harry sighed in defeat. "I cannot kiss him. I can't!"

"I don't want that either, Harry", said Dumbledore with a trembling voice.

"Me neither", added Snape with a glare. "I want Potter out of here now."

Dumbledore escorted Harry out of the Potions master's office and as soon as Harry was out of there he felt as if he could breathe for real again. The relief was intense. "What will I do now, sir?"

"Now you will go to your next class, Mr. Potter. I will be analyzing the curse to see if there are other options, but don't count on it much. You won't have to go to Potions classes for now."

Harry nodded, feeling extreme happiness for not having to go to Potions classes. He smiled inwardly thinking of Hermione's reaction to that. She would have a fit when she found out that he could skip a class. Ron would envy him though.

XxXxX

A complete month passed and Harry was the most joyful student alive, only having to hand in his homework and samples of made potions via Ron and Hermione. He didn't have to see the greasy git ever again! For the first time in his life he had a reason to thank Malfoy. The prat had done him a favor by freeing him from the torture chamber that was Potions class!

Harry entered the boys' room while Hermione and Ron talked as they waited for him. Harry needed to pee and emptied his bladder. He washed his hands and just then he started to feel strange and started to tremble. Right next to him was Snape washing his hands too and Harry wanted to die when he felt his body reacting. That was when Snape noticed him too. The man's eyes went wide with what looked like terror. Harry started to pant and licked his lips while Snape got against the wall. The teen started to open the Potions master's robes and the teacher started to fight trying to avoid that precisely. Harry kept panting and moaning, then started to purr. In seconds he was meowing close to Severus' left ear. He licked the earlobe and the teacher managed to grab both of the boys' arms to push him away, but Harry launched forward again and connected his lips to Snape's. Severus didn't respond to the kiss at first, but as he considered that it might break the ridiculous curse he kissed back. He soon regretted his decision as he felt Harry's tongue inside his mouth, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was actually enjoying it and at that point he broke the kiss and pushed Harry hard. At first he thought Harry would crash against the other wall, but Weasley grabbed his friend with a look of utter shock adorning his face. The Weasley boy had evidently seen the kiss scene.

"Just take him away from here, away from me!", exclaimed Snape. The redhead nodded with fear and took Harry away from the bathroom.

"Are you alright, mate?", asked Ron with concern. Hermione stared at them wondering what was that all about. She only knew that Harry seemed to be taking his time and Ron entered to check when they heard meowing coming from the restroom.

"Let's just get far from here. This is humiliating. I just kissed... Wait a second! I have to go back!"

"Are you insane?", asked Ron.

At that moment Snape came out of the bathroom and eyed Harry with an almost fearful expression. Harry started to bark trying to get close to the teacher. Then the teen suddenly said: "Severus! Now you will hear me roar!"

Ron and Hermione managed to hold Harry back as Snape fled. Hermione looked at Harry, twitching. "Roar? Harry, are you alright?"

Harry started to slam his head against a wall. "It didn't work!", he exclaimed with frustration.

"What didn't work?", asked Hermione with concern.

"The kiss! The fucking kiss didn't work!" He looked at his friends. "I have to go to Dumbledore's office. You two don't have to come." With that he hurried and arrived in front of the gargoyle statue. Harry pressed his forehead against the statue as he remembered that he didn't know the password.

He felt chills all of a sudden and the voice that he least wanted to hear spoke the password behind him. "Apple Dumpling." In seconds he was in Severus' arms and the man, trying to be patient, managed to get to the spiral staircase with Harry clinging to him and neighing like a horse this time.

Snape knocked and as soon as the headmaster's voice told him to come in he did, dragging Harry with him. "It didn't work."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair looking alarmed. "I do hope that you are talking about kissing, Severus."

Snape seemed almost enraged by what was being isinuated. "Of course I am indeed talking about a kiss, headmaster."

"Well, that is indeed a problem. There is no other way. The only way to break the curse if for you two to mate, but only once won't work. You will have to mate five times the amount of students that cursed Mr. Potter."

Harry managed to react by starting to laugh with his face against Snape's chest. He was laughing maniacally as if he had just lost it completely, while Snape managed to ask in a direct way, formalities aside: "You are joking, right Albus?" Dumbledore hid his face in his hands. "Because if you are not that means that me and Potter have to do it twenty-five times." Severus looked like he could cry.

Harry started to laugh even more and dropped to the floor looking almost psychotic. He was rolling with laughter like a hyena. Then he stopped and started to emit a 'meh meh' sound, while walking on all fours in circles around Snape.

"There is no other solution", replied Dumbledore with an almost broken voice. "This is against all rules, but we don't have a choice. Tonight Mr. Potter will be moved to your quarters. You won't have to tell me any details about anything, Severus. I don't have to know anything. In fact, I don't know anything. That's all. You are dismissed. I will instruct Dobby to move Mr. Potter's things."

"How will it be explained to the Gryffindors?", asked Snape curiously, but at the same time looking defeated.

"We will tell them a half truth. We will state that Mr. Potter is cursed and needs 'special' help."

Severus closed his eyes and started to count. He took a deep breath afterwards and Dumbledore moved to separate Harry from him. The teen had been sniffing the Potions master's robes (leg area) in a doggy style at that point, while at all fours.

Severus Snape left immediately and Dumbledore made Harry wait a few minutes. Harry looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. "Please don't do this to me! I can't! Not with him! I just can't!"

"Then you want to be cursed forever, Harry? I didn't want to tell you this, but you have to know. If the curse is not broken you will be in love with Professor Snape for the rest of your life and the curse is so strong that you will end up looking for him, and if you don't find him the curse might lead you to commit suicide. It is a very sick curse, Harry. If I knew another solution I would save you from this. I don't want this either, Harry. It is completely unethical and I do have a conscience."

"Will the ones who did this to me be punished?"

"The Ministry of Magic is aware of certain facts. I couldn't tell them everything. They have already received their trial notices, but be aware that these students come from wealthy and well connected families even if some have been discredited like the Malfoy name." Harry nodded and left.

That night Harry was hesitating in front of Snape's quarters full of dread. He knocked and heard the Potions master tell him to come in. Harry entered and as soon as he saw Severus he felt his body reacting against his will. He started to moan and made his clothes vanish. At that act the Potions master quickly locked everything and placed lots of silencing charms. Harry's naked form approached him and yet again created a chain, but only around his neck, before he started to bark. Severus grabbed the end of the chain and escorted the 'puppy' to his room and let the 'doggy' run around on all fours. The man sat on his bed wanting to swear in every language for his marvelous luck. Suddenly he thought that it could have been worse. It could have been McGonagall. The thought of McGonagall naked and running around his room with a chain around her neck was a definite turn off. Severus pressed his fingers against his eyes and let himself drop on the bed backwards.

* * *

_Please Review! Ehehe!_


	3. Chapter 3

Songs: 'I LOVE U' by The Scanty and 'Endless Story' by Reira featuring Yuna Ito

* * *

Chapter 3 

Severus Snape was getting irritated and snapped: "STOP THAT ALREADY, POTTER! YOU ARE NOT AN ANIMAL!" He was surprised to see that Harry indeed stopped. The boy was panting and trembling all over. "Let's get this over with," said Snape, but Harry suddenly stood and got against the wall.

"No! I can't! Is there another bed?"

"Unfortunately, Potter, Dobby wasn't ordered to bring your bed along with your things. There is only one bed so I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Whoa! Wait! It's your bed! I'll be the one to sleep on the floor!"

"I'll take back what I said then. You are an animal."

Harry glared at the Potions master. "I never asked for this, you know?"

"Do you have to remind me that, Mr. Potter? From your first year in this school you've been nothing but a mischievous and arrogant brat that always thinks the world spins around him. I've tried to teach some sense into you, but it has been in vain for you are Albus Dumbledore's favorite. You should have been expelled ever since you arrived to this school in that Ford Anglia along with Mr. Weasley. You've made my life miserable throughout your life as a student in this school and this is the worst that you have ever done to me. Do you think I'm happy?"

"You say it as if I planned it! I didn't plan any of this! Do you think I begged the students from your house to curse me? You should punish them because in pranking me they have also done this to you!" Harry tried to keep a hold on his senses by being against the wall, even though he felt vulnerable there being naked and with a chain around his neck...

Snape stared at him for a minute and suddenly started to laugh hysterically. Harry freaked and got goose bumps seeing the man laugh like that. Never in his life had he seen Snape laugh and it was truly scary. Snape suddenly stopped and said: "I cannot take you seriously when you are naked and with a chain around your neck." He kept laughing then until it all subsided and there was silence in the bedroom. Severus changed his robes to pajamas and got comfy on his bed putting sheets over him.

"Err... sir? Can I have a blanket at least?"

Snape rolled his eyes and threw a sheet at Harry. "Thanks," muttered the teen before lying on the cold floor. He had left his wand in Snape's common roon after he started acting like a dog so he couldn't even conjure clothes to cover him and he really wanted to get rid of the chain, but there was also his pride and he wouldn't ask the git for anything. Soon he managed to fall asleep.

XxXxX

Harry woke feeling very comfortable. The coldness of the floor had disappeared and he wondered when that had happened. His glasses were missing and he clearly remembered having them on when he lied down on the floor. Black satin pajamas that weren't his covered his body and the chain was gone. Something was definitely off and perhaps he wasn't really awake. He touched and could feel a bed underneath his hands and he was covered with blankets. Looking to his side he noticed that the bed was empty except for him lying there, but he saw a blur moving around the room. "Why am I on the bed?"

The black blur started to approach and handed him something, his glasses. Harry put them on and focused on Snape. "I decided to be merciful. Now be grateful and prepare for your school day. That will be all." Harry started meowing and Severus glared at him: "Stop!" The boy stopped and blinked. "Interesting. It seems that now I can actually order you to stop and it works."

Harry noticed that tiny detail too and wondered why now he could be somehow controlled by the Potions master. He quickly dressed and started his day.

Two months passed and it seemed that Harry spending time together with the Potions master alleviated the curse, but that was only when he spent generous amounts of time with the man. If Harry was separated from Severus for hours and encountered the man all of a sudden he started to act like an animal or like a seductive person yet again.

Harry and Severus hadn't been intimate in any way, but that night Harry was extremely depressed. He finished his homework in Snape's common room and then entered the bedroom and dropped himself on the bed. He had gotten used to sharing the bed with the Potions master even if nothing had happened between them. In fact he had gotten so used to it that it almost felt right to him and it made him feel quite comfortable, but he was getting nowhere to breaking the curse. Several times Severus had asked him about what he would do and he always replied that he wasn't ready. He was never ready. He was a virgin! One night he had even said that and sent the Potions master into the second laughing fit he had ever seen from the teacher. It had been extremely humiliating. He had to do something though. After all, they had to be intimate twenty-five... Harry's eyes were already spinning just thinking about it.

Severus got into the bedroom and looked at the teen. "It's only 8:00 PM. What are you doing in bed?"

Harry didn't reply and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you sick?" asked Snape with coldness in his voice.

Harry sighed. "We have to start at some point, don't we?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"You decide, Mr. Potter. I have never been nor I'll be looking forward to it. That I can assure you. This is the worst situation I've ever had. I think I would have preferred several sessions of the Cruciatus curse to being trapped in having to get intimate with James Potter's son. I have woken every single morning wishing that it has been a nightmare and it will fade. Unfortunately this ridiculous situation is very true and tangible. At least you've been acting coherently ever since you moved in with me. The Headmaster says that it is because that's one of the purposes of the curse. If you spend time with the one that triggers the effect you calm down, but I do want to get this over with."

"By doing it twenty-five times in one night?"

Snape looked horrified. "You know that is completely impossible, Potter. Unless you want me to die and yourself to end in St. Mungo's by trying it."

Harry almost said that he would be glad if the Potions master died, but refrained himself from saying such a thing. "Okay, we'll start then."

Severus blinked incredulously and stayed where he was standing, not moving one inch. Harry removed his clothes and approached the Potions master. "We start then." They looked at each other, but none moved at all. Harry went thoughtful. "So... How do we start?"

Severus was still petrified and motioned for the teen to start. "You can start whatever you want to start, Potter."

"I don't know how to start, sir."

Severus wanted to cry. "You tried to start it several times when you had just been cursed, Potter. Did you forget?"

Harry started to think and went to a corner and chained himself like he had done the day Dumbledore had come. Snape turned around and started to bang his head against a wall. "Not like that, Potter!"

Harry was sure of himself and startled the teacher when he spoke. "Just look at me." Severus shook his head, having it against the wall. "Look at me!"

Severus turned around and Harry closed his eyes and started to move in a seductive way while in chains as he was. Severus approached him and made the chains disappear, took the teen and escorted him to the bed and whispered: "Not like that, Potter." Then the older wizard kissed the teen on the lips, gaining a good response that encouraged the man to continue. Soon they were both aroused and Severus devoured the boy that night, twice.

They weren't intimate every single night, but little by little, as their making love sessions continued the curse was diminishing. Harry could feel it subsiding, but something was terribly wrong. Harry started to fear the moment when the curse was completely over. What would he do then? Return to Gryffindor Tower and everything would be forgotten? Just like that? He knew his thoughts didn't make much sense because then they would mean that he was enjoying being Severus Snape's lover and he could never admit something like that. So far they had done it fifteen times. Yes, Harry had been counting them.

By the time spring arrived they only had five times left and the curse would be over. That night Severus was grading papers and Harry approached him. "What is it, Harry?" Yes, at some point they had started calling themselves by first names. It was only fitting after they were being so close even if it had been against their will, or at least started that way.

"What will happen when it's over?"

"You'll be free at last and I'll be free of you. You'll return to Gryffindor Tower and I'll have my room to myself again. You'll be happy, I'll be happy, everyone will be happy, and none of this will be revealed to anyone. Why do you ask?" The man kept grading papers without another care in the world.

"Do you want it to be over, Severus?" asked Harry with his voice betraying him a little.

Severus stopped abruptly and looked at Harry. "Of course I want it to be over! I thought you wanted that too unless you've gone mad!"

Harry lowered his gaze. "I do want the curse to end, but... Will you forget everything? Haven't you felt anything at all?"

"Well, I do have to feel something, Harry. I am not impotent."

"I didn't mean that, Severus. I meant... You know... Us." Harry swallowed after he stated this and could feel Severus' piercing gaze.

The man scowled all of a sudden. "I was afraid this might happen. You've fallen for me."

Harry's eyes went wide with horror. He hadn't been ready to admit it, but it was the truth and his eyes went blurry with wetness. "Has it only been sex and pleasure to you? Is that what I have been? A... A... A slave? A pleasure giving object?" Severus didn't reply and Harry choked, feeling a knot in his throat and something piercing him all over. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" he exclaimed before running towards the bedroom and dropping himself on the bed, sobbing.

Severus couldn't concentrate anymore in grading papers. He swore aloud before throwing books, papers, and quills in anger. Then he made his way to the bedroom and sighed as he saw the boy crying. He approached the bed and got next to Harry, patting the teen's back. He spoke softly: "I didn't mean to hurt you. You have not been my slave, Harry. I... I will miss you if you go back to Gryffindor Tower after it all ends." Severus felt really stupid saying those things, but he meant them and he was sure they would help Harry feel better. The problem was that the Potions master didn't want to encourage Harry. Even though he had developed feelings for the boy, something that was unavoidable when they were being so intimate, he wanted Harry to be free afterwards. He didn't want Harry to chain himself to an older man like him, but his worst fear had come true. Harry wouldn't want to let go no matter what he told him.

Harry's wet orbs locked with Severus'. "Then, do you feel something for me? Anything?" Severus nodded. "For real?" Severus almost wanted to slap the boy, but simply nodded again. Harry then kissed the man, passionately. Of course, it ended with only three times left until the curse would be over for they made love twice that night.

By the end of May Harry was free of the curse, but didn't return to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore went to Severus' quarters and asked them how it was going and they both lied saying that it wasn't over yet, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the lie. "Remember to tell me when the curse is finally over." He smiled a very knowing smile and left them.

Harry looked at Severus: "Do you think he knows?"

"That old man? He always knows," replied Snape.

Harry looked at Severus mischievously. "Will it ever be over, Severus?"

Severus' arms embraced the boy against his body and smirked. "It will never be over, Harry." The green-eyed teen smiled in the man's arms.

* * *

_**Owari/ Fin/ The End**_

_**Enjoyed it? Please Leave A Review.**_


End file.
